Sun and Moon
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Twins Sun and Moon are from District 1 and are chosen to go to the Hunger Games together. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: It has come to my attention that all my stories need to be revised. So to anyone who reads this revised version of **_**Sun and Moon**_**, I hope you enjoy. I do not own **_**The**__**Hunger Games.**_

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 1**

Finally the day had come. The morning of the Reaping began with a golden sun, sapphire blue sky, and snow white clouds. It was a day many of District 1 looked forward to. Here the Reaping was embraced, here it was an honor.

"So, think I'll get chosen this year?" Moon Waters asked her brother Sun, her twin. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave a lopsided smile.

"Nah, that honor is for me," he said smugly, "given this is my last chance to go." It was true, both Sun and Moon were eighteen so this was their last chance.

"OUR last chance you mean, and besides, we both know_ I_ would be the better choice," Moon proclaimed as she finished braiding her long brown hair. Sun gave her an amused look as they left her room.

"And tell me, baby sister, what makes you think that?" Moon immediately stopped and smacked him playfully on the head.

"Because, I'm faster, more agile, better with most weapons, and I'm better looking. And stop calling me baby sister, we're twins and you're only older than me by like ten minutes," Moon instructed as they took their places at the dining table.

"Greatest ten minutes of my life," Sun said sarcastically as their father entered, followed soon by their mother and three younger siblings, all of which were boys.

"What were the best ten minutes of your life?" their father questioned, taking his place at the table's head.

"When I was an only child," Sun replied, grinning. Their father just shook his head, though he smiled as well.

"So father, ready to give your annual history lesson?" Moon questioned, before biting into a fresh roll. Their father just sighed and rolled his eyes. He was the Mayor of District 1 and thus it was his job to read the long, boring history of how Panem came to be, the Dark Days, and the beginning of the first Hunger Games.

"As ready as I'll ever be." That was always his response. For a while the meal was eaten in silence, then Shine, the next oldest after Sun and Moon spoke.

"Does anyone think I'll get chosen this year? I mean I am sixteen, I could win. Easily." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure you could win Shine," their father agreed, "but as for being chosen, you'll just have to wait and see." After that no one else spoke.

Immediately after the meal Sun and Moon excused themselves. This would be their last day to train, and there was no way either of them wanted to go to the Capitol with rusty skills. So for the rest of the day and early afternoon they trained, from sword fighting to knife throwing; at one point they even wrestled but Sun demanded to stop after losing twice in a row.

About two `o clock their father came and told them to get ready as the Reaping started at three. Both went their separate ways and roughly fifteen minutes later they were ready to go. Finally everyone else was ready and it was off to the square.

The square was a mad house. Almost immediately Sun and Moon were herded to the area where all the eighteen year olds stood . Shine joined the sixteen year group and Glint who was the next to youngest joined the group of fourteen year olds.

Their mother and youngest brother, Star, who was nine, went up on the stage with their father. Finally the clock struck three and Mayor Waters began his annual speech, but none really paid attention.

The Reaping had begun.

**~…~**

**A\N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Seriously let me know what you think. I hope you like the first revised chapter, even though not much changed. -_- **

**~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Next revised chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Enjoy**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed to be an eternity the speech began to wind down and Mayor Waters finished with his traditional closing sentence.

"It's a time for both repentance and thanks." Then after hastily reading off a list of past victors, 11 in the past 87 years he introduced Laney Fields, District 1's escort.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she shouted, drawing deafening cheers from the crowd. "May the odds…."

"BE EVER IN OUR FAVOR!" the crowd finished. Laney smiled and crossed over to the glass dish containing the boy's names. Here in District 1 the boys were always drawn first; no exceptions.

"And our lucky boy Tribute this year is…" Here Laney paused to open her chosen piece of paper. "Glint Waters!" Moon and Sun gasped. Glint had only been training for a short time; he was barely fourteen.

There was no way he would win, Career Tribute or not. Moon and Sun watched as Glint marched, grim faced, up onto the stage and shook Laney's hand. Their father looked mad; their mother was trying not to cry. They both knew he was pretty much being sent to his death.

"What a fine Tribute! You sure are lucky young man. Now, I know the answer probably will be no, but are there any volunteers?"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Moon was not surprised in the least as she watched Sun rush to the stage, jump up, and practically kick poor Glint off.

Of the Waters boys, Sun was by far the best choice; he was probably the best choice in the whole District. With Sun in the Games, odds are District 1 would be having Victor number 20.

"And who might you be?" Laney questioned.

"Sun Waters. I'm eighteen and I'm more than ready to make my District proud by winning the next Hunger Games!" At Sun's little speech the crowd broke into a fresh round of cheering. Moon just shook her head.

That was Sun, always the crowd pleaser.

"Very well then young man may good luck shine on you. Now for our girl Tribute!"

All the girls screamed as Laney drew a slip of paper from the girls bowl. At this point though, Moon just looked away. So that was it, Sun was going.

_He'll win_, Moon thought as the paper was opened. _I just hope the girl is no one I know._

"And our girl Tribute is-" Suddenly Laney stopped and blinked, as if she couldn't make out what was on the paper. After a moment of hesitation she spoke, but her voice had lost its zeal and was replaced only by confusion.

"And our girl Tribute is… Moon Waters."

**~…~**

**A\N: So tell me what you think and PLEASE review. And thank you so much to: **

_**akatrixie**_**: I really am glad that you liked the chapter, and thanks for being my first reviewer. Also, thanks for the suggestions.**

_**Arcticmist**_**: Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Revised Chapter number 3! Me no own **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 3**

Moon Waters. Her; she had been chosen. That would have been fine except for one thing.

Sun was the boy Tribute. Sun, her brother, her twin. In a dazed state she walked up onto the stage, her body feeling numb and her feet feeling like lead. Sun looked how she felt as she briefly caught his eye.

Dazed, confused… scared. Finally Moon stopped before Laney, completely avoiding eye-contact with either of her parents.

She was not going to cry for all of Panem to see. That was something she would take care of behind closed doors.

"Congratulations, young lady," Laney said, once again sounding like herself, "you're very lucky." At this point she turned to the crowd. "Now again the answer will probably be no, but any Volunteers?"

The crowd remained dead silent and Moon's heart sank. No girl wanted to be pitted against her brother and it was becoming clear that not being a social butterfly was coming back to haunt her. She had no real friends, not that any would take her place.

No, it was becoming clear that District 1 wanted to see this brother sister duo fight to the death in this year's Hunger Games.

"Well then… our Tributes!" The cheer was deafening but Moon heard none of it as she and Sun faced each other and shook hands.

"Happy Hunger Games," Sun said grimly.

"And may the odds be in ever in our favor," Moon finished with equal grimness, though she meant it.

They were going to need all the luck they could get.

**~…~**

**A\N: Yeah still short. Sorry! Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Hahukum Kohn**_**: Thank-you for the review and I hoped this answered your questioned as to why no one would volunteer for her.**

_**Akatrixie**_**: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for being the first to review. I hope this also answered your question. I'm glad you liked both chapters.**

_**Arcticmist**_**: Glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing both chaps. I look forward to your review and cool user name.**

_**LadyDM**_**: Glad to hear from you again and glad to get your opinion on something other than **_**Legend of Zelda**_**, lol. And thanks for helping me so quickly, my sis was so happy. Glad you liked this fic and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R and R and have a nice day.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go, another revised chapter! I do not own **_**The Hunger Games.**_** Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose **

**~…~**

**Chapter 4**

Moon felt completely detached from her body as she was taken into custody and deposited into a tiny, but elegant room in the Justice Building. She collapsed into the nearest chair and stared blankly at the wall before her. Overall, she gave an outward appearance of being calm; dazed perhaps, but overall she looked fine.

Inside she was a chaotic mess that was desperately trying to escape in any way. Crying, screaming, violence, it wasn't picky; it just wanted free.

How could she face Sun? How could she look him in the eyes in the arena and try to kill him? She couldn't; there was no way. Sun was older, the oldest and he had more to fight for. Their parents, Shine, who adored him, Glint, Star and Flower, his girlfriend of three years whom he was planning on marrying.

She had no one. No boyfriend, no super close friends and Shine all but hated her for getting to spend so much time with Sun. Also, she was the only girl in a group of boys in a district where the boys were a little more favored than the girls.

Slowly, Moon drew in a breath and it seemed all her troubles filled her to the brim. Then just as slowly she let the breath out and all her worries, problems and troubles left, replaced by an icy calm.

It was clear what she was going to do.

She was going to be the good little sister and take the fall for Sun.

**~…~**

The moment Sun was left alone he began to pace, his whole being burning with confusion, fear and anger; a dangerous combo for him.

How could he get pitted against Moon, his baby sister, his twin? Just the thought made him angrier, which made him restless, which in turn just made him angrier; life was just full of vicious cycles.

After a moment more of pacing Sun stopped, snatched up a vase, and hurled it at the wall, at the same moment the door opened and his father stared at him in concern.

"Sun, are you…?" his father started to say.

"I'm upset, mad, angry or infuriated, take you pick," Sun snarled. His father sighed and entered.

"Sun….I know you're mad, we all are, but please try to stay calm. The last thing you need is to flare up." Sun knew his father was right.

In moments of extreme fear or anger Sun tended to have what his parents called 'flare ups'; moments of such intense aggression it seemed he was on fire.

"Dad, what am I supposed to do?" Sun questioned. "I can't kill Moon; tell me what to do!" Their father sighed and hugged Sun fiercely.

"I don't know Sun. I don't know." Sun hugged his father back, but inwardly he was already planning on what was to be done.

He and Moon were going to the final two….then he was going to take the fall.

**~…~**

By the time Moon had seen each family member she was cold; everywhere. Her heart, mind, body, soul; everything was an icy numbness.

She had gone through the motions with each family member, though much had hurt. Moon closed her eyes and images of the past forty-five minutes attacked without mercy.

Tearful hugs between her and her mother while both tried to reassure the other that everything would be okay. The brief visit from Shine was awkward and ended up with him flat out saying he was rooting for Sun to win. Glint, who was still in a dazed about being spared certain death, and then watching both his oldest siblings get chosen, barely said anything, but what he did say was sincere. And Star…Moon's heart shattered as she recalled how that had gone….

**~…~**

_"'Moon!'" Star screamed, tears streaming down his face as he rushed into his sister's arms. Surprised at the sudden weight crashing into her, Moon toppled over, landing hard on her rear. "'Don't go, please don't go!'"_

_"'Sorry Star,'" Moon replied, standing and helping him to his feet. "But I have to, both of us do. I'm sorry."_

_"'No!'" Star yelled stamping his foot and wrapping his slender arms around her waist. "'You can't go!'"_

_"'Why not buddy?'" Moon questioned. Star locked his red, puffy eyes with her silvery grey ones and said in a quiet, trembling voice:_

_"'Because you're my sister and I love you.'"_

**~…~**

Moon's eyes snapped open; she didn't even realize they had been closed.

Why did he have to say that? Did she believe it to be true? Absolutely. Did it make it any easier what she was planning on doing in the arena? Absolutely not.

For many long moments Moon sat still, knowing it would soon be time to leave. Suddenly, she looked down at the wrapped package from her father.

_"'Your Token,'"_ was all her father had said in regards to the wrapped bundle.

_Might as well open it now,_ she thought. With a blank expression on her face Moon tugged off the string, tore the paper…and gasped at what gazed back up at her.

**~…~**

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliffie. Thanks to:**

_**Renesmee AKA Ness**_**: Aww! Thanks for the complement. Really if anything, it's my little sis who is the good writer. Glad you liked the fic and hope you liked this chapter.**

_**Akatrixie**_**: Glad I could answer your question, and thanks for saying Chapter 3 was good. I hope this chapter was to your liking.**

_**Hahukum Konn**_**: Happy to know you thought chapter 3 was interesting and sorry it was short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Arcticmist**_**: Thanks for thinking chapter 3 was great and you're welcome. I can't wait for your review.**

_**LadyDM**_**: Hello again, glad you thought chapter 3 was nice. As for your prediction on who will win….I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Just keep reading. I have quite a few surprises up my sleeves for this fic, so you may want to stick around. Glad you like it though. **

_**Chipmunk 2010**_**: Yay new reviewer! Thanks for giving my fic a try. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw I had three new reviews. Google, I agree, can be very helpful. Now, to answer your question as to why they were eager to go (not at the same time of course) to the Games.**

**The Capitol is the supreme authority of Panem and higher Districts like 1, 2 and 4 are big "lap dogs" for the Capitol, producing "Career Tributes" each year for the Hunger Games. Career Tributes are Tributes who have been trained practically their whole lives to do one thing:**

**Win the Hunger Games. Careers are taught that going and winning the Hunger Games is the greatest way to honor themselves and their District.**

**Sun and Moon, since they are from District 1 are Careers. They both wanted to go, just not at the same time, since that means, obviously, at least one of them will die.** **Hope that helps clear some things up.**

**Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R and have a nice day.**

**~Moon White Rose **


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Chapter 5 now up. Yay! I do not own **_**The Hunger Games.**_

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 5**

In awe, Moon gazed down at the token that rested in her hand. She had been born into the District of luxury and wealth, but the token that she held was so simple to the point that it was beautiful and it immediately stole her heart.

It was a simple, pure silver chain made of one circle connected to the other. It wasn't too thick or too thin. The charm however commanded her attention.

It was nearly the size of her palm and silver like the chain. Swirls were engraved in its smooth surface, creating a beautiful design. The charm was a crescent moon.

Treating it like it were glass, Moon lifted the piece of jewelry out of the wrapping and ran her fingers over the smooth, cold metal. It didn't feel too heavy or too light; just heavy enough to prove it was real. Carefully Moon slipped it over her head and the crescent came to a stop over her heart.

If she found it hard to resist crying before, she was finding it nearly impossible now. She couldn't afford to cry now though. No doubt there would be cameras at the train station and the last thing she needed was Panem to see her tears.

She willed her icy calm to return as she picked up the wrapping to throw it away. Suddenly she noticed there was something else in the wrapping's papery clutches. It was a folded piece of stiff, white paper. She pulled it out and froze at what she saw.

**To My Beautiful Little,**

**Moon**

It was her father's writing. With trembling fingers she started to open it, but the door burst open and two Peacekeepers stood in the doorway.

"Miss Waters, come with us please, it's time for you to leave."

**~…~**

Sun was still fuming as he and Moon sat together in the back of the car that was taking them to the train. For the countless time he grasped the golden sun charm of his token in his fist. After a minute he had to let go when the pain of the sun's rays biting into his palm became too much to bear.

Every second he spent in the presence of Moon and her icy calm demeanor made him angrier. _How could this happen to her?_ He wanted so badly to reassure her that all would be fine, but he dared not open his mouth in the presence of the two Peacekeepers who were escorting them. He was just going to have to wait. He was going to have to wait to read the message that came with his token as well.

_Wonder if Moon got one?_ He mused as he leaned back. _Might as well enjoy the ride._ All too soon however, they arrived at the station which, as expected, was swamped with cameras and reporters from the Capitol.

"Ready to go you two?" Laney asked cheerfully as she opened Moon's door. Apparently she had ridden with someone else. Neither of them spoke as they got out and Laney just shrugged before turning away. All too quickly the cameras found them and Sun saw his and Moon's image on a screen.

It was ironic how they appeared. Moon's long brown hair framed her face which was blank, her eyes glinting with cold, calculating intelligence. His hair fell into his gray eyes which were ablaze with fiery aggression.

Sun and Moon, the twins, who though looked identical, were, in all senses of the word, complete opposites. His strength to her speed, her calm to his rage; his fire to her ice. If at least one of them was to survive, they were going to have to work together.

"Stand straight and keep your head high," he whispered as they walked forward.

"And don't ever let them see you cry," Moon whispered back.

Welcome to the world of the Hunger Games.

**~…~**

**A\N: Chapter 5 done. Next chapter they meet their mentor.**

_**Akatrixie**_**: Glad you thought ch.4 was suspenseful. Hope you liked this chapter.**

_**Arcticmist**_**: Glad you thought that was the best chapter. Hope you liked this one.**

_**Hahukum Konn**_**: Happy to know you thought it was interesting. What do you think of this chapter?**

_**Renesmee AKA Ness**_**: You guessed right, good job! Glad you are enjoying this fic.**

_**Chipmunk2010**_**: I'm happy that you thought the chapter was lovely, and I'm glad to be over my writers block too. As for what will happen… stick around to find out.**

_**LadyDM**_**: Glad you liked the chapter and glad you're back.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R and have a nice day.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Glad everyone liked Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**, just Sun and Moon and any other OC's in this fic.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 6**

Only when Moon and her brother were safely on board the train, was she able to give a relieved sigh. She felt she had handled herself well, but it had been nerve wracking to have all those cameras focused on her, knowing that by tonight all of Panem would know her face.

Out of nowhere, Sun tried to break the silence that had been between them since after shaking hands at the Reaping, but Moon wasn't ready to talk just yet.

"Moon, I n-"

"Where are our rooms?" Moon questioned the nearest attendant. Immediately they were shown to their rooms which were regrettably, as Moon saw it, across from each other. Without a word she quickly entered hers, locked the door, and waited.

She didn't want to be confined to her room, even though the trip wouldn't be long, but there was something she needed to take care of; preferably without Sun around when she did it as she knew he wouldn't approve. While she listened, she heard him sigh, his door open, than close. A few minutes ticked by and when the train began to move, Moon exited her room and asked for directions to the dining car.

She was hoping to get to speak to their mentors before Sun so she could make it clear that she wanted him to be top priority, not her.

_Hopefully, _she thought,_ it will be Cashmere and Gloss. They're siblings; they'll know where I'm coming from._ She entered the dining car, her first place of looking for the mentors and froze at the sight that met her. Oh she had found _what_ she was looking for, just not _who _she was looking for.

Sam Platinum, the winner of the 80th Hunger Games sat in a chair by the window. He was the last victor from District 1. At 17 he was thrown into an ocean flooded arena; a watery death trap that only consisted of scattered islands as a means of land.

It wasn't the best arena for him, or really anyone except for the District 4 tributes. He had killed them in the blood bath along with one other, making his count three deaths on the first day. Come final two all he did was cut his opponents arm then shove him in the water. A shark frenzy soon followed and Sam was crowned victor while lounging on one of the islands.

Now at 25 years of age he was a very feared and respected man in District 1. He knew how to survive, but played by his own rules; he hadn't even joined the Career Pack in his Games, choosing to spend his whole time in the arena alone, except when he came across another tribute.

He didn't even look at her as she came closer, just sipped on a glass of water. If it weren't for the situation she would have laughed. With his muscular body, shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes, he was a very good picture of intimidation.

"Where's Cashmere?" Moon finally asked softly, hoping that it wasn't true that Sam trained Tributes alone.

"Don't know. Don't care. I work alone, get used to it."

Great.

"All right. I'm just going to be blunt then. I want Sun to be your focus; do whatever it takes to keep him alive, not me. Got it?" His lips twitched up into a brief smile, than his face was expressionless once more.

"No. I'll do what I think is best, Sugar." Sugar? _Sugar?_ Moon stormed over, grabbed the glass from him and threw it behind her, hearing the satisfying sound of it shattering. Grabbing his throat, she leaned in close, less than an inch between their faces.

"Call me Sugar again, and you'll regret it," she growled. He smirked, then pushed her hand away, not even phased.

"Not bad, didn't expect a backbone from Mayor Waters' baby girl." Moon disregarded the comment, as much as it made her mad. She had heard that he was a hard to work with.

"Look, just make sure that you do whatever it takes to make the winner be-"

"Moon?" The voice cut her off, and slowly she turned to face the speaker. His eyes held nothing but hurt and anger.

"Sun."

**~…~**

**A\N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to:**

_**Akatrixie**_**: Thank-you for saying I did a good job. Also thanks for pointing out what you did.**

_**Hahukum Konn**_**: Glad you liked the tokens and the twins' personalities.**

_**Arcticmist**_**: Glad you thought Moons token was awesome as for who will win… stick around to find out!**

_**Chipmunk2010**_**: Glad you liked the chapter. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. R&R please.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: Here it is chapter 7. I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Enjoy.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 7**

Silence. That was the only sound that to be heard in Moon's room as she sat in a chair and Sun leaned against the wall. Before either could have said a word, Sam had sent them away, saying he didn't want to see either of their sorry hides until things between them had been worked out.

It had been obvious that Sun had come for the same reason as his sister, even though he already knew working together would be their best choice. Neither wanted the other to die or possibly be charged with the task of killing the other.

_We have to work this out or both of us will return to District 1- in a box._ Sun shuddered at that thought and braced himself. In their own way, Moon's 'cool downs' could be just as scary and as hard to deal with as his 'flare ups,' but it had to be done.

"Moon… I, we, that is –"

"Sun stop. I've made up my mind. Come final two I'm taking the fall." Rage boiled up in Sun at her flat voice. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He fought to keep the anger out of his voice as he replied.

"Now hold on. First off we may not even make it to the final two, but if we do I'm taking the fall, got it?"

"Sun… stop okay?" Moon questioned, her voice getting colder.

"No," Sun replied hotly.

"Yes," Moon hissed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES SUN I WILL NOT WATCH YOU DIE!"

"AND I'M NOT WATCHING YOU DIE!"

"IDIOT!"

"STUPID!"

"JUST GO AWAY!" Moon yelled before flinging herself onto her bed.

"FINE!" Sun stormed out of her room and into his. He paced restlessly, than started pounding the bed with his fists. After a few moments he stopped, taking deep breaths. He was scared and had no idea what to do.

_Dad, Mom, I wish you were so you could help me_, he thought, shoving his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't risk breaking something.

He froze as his fingers wrapped around something. He pulled it out and found himself staring at the elegant script of his mother.

_To my sweet baby,_

_Sun_

Sun sank down onto his bed and opened the note.

_Sun:_

_Look at you, old enough to go to the Hunger Games. I'm so proud of you and can only hope that your time in the arena doesn't change you for the worst, but I don't think it will._

_Please be careful though; for though you are eager to prove to the world that you are invincible, remember you are not. Stay vigilant and always be on guard._

_I will hope for your safe return and look forward to the day I will have you in my arms once again. Your father and I are so proud of you and I love you with all my heart._

_Mother_

For a moment Sun didn't know what to say until he noticed that there was more and that it was written in haste.

_Sun:_

_The part above I wrote when you were fifteen and every word of it is true, but I know things are different now and I know you probably want some advice._

_All I can tell you is to follow your heart, use your head and don't give in to your emotions. Cross your bridges when you get to them; don't worry when they aren't even in sight._

_Take each day one at a time. I love you and Moon so much and I know so long as you two work together you will be fine. Good luck to you both and I still love you with all my heart._

_Mommy_

At the word 'Mommy', a name he hadn't called his mother in years, he broke down and started crying, all his anger leaving. His mother was right.

He didn't need to worry about the final two when the Games hadn't even begun. He read through the note one more time then stood, it being clear as to what he had to do.

**~…~**

**I love you so much, my little Moon and I'm sorry I don't say it enough. Be careful and know I will always love you. Take care of yourself and know your mother and I will always be thinking about you and hoping for your safety. I love you.**

**Daddy**

Moon didn't even notice she was crying until she heard the sound of her tears hitting the paper. The moment Sun had left she had tried to regain her composure. She had managed to, somewhat, and that was when she had, for some reason, remembered the note from her father.

It was about halfway through the first paragraph of the first note that the tears started to return. Her father was right she needed to focus and she needed Sun as her friend, partner, brother, not her enemy. She thought about how she had tried to be cold and uncaring as a way to deal with the pain and realized that was just as wrong as Sun's method.

Nothing could survive in icy cold or extreme heat. Things needed warmth, balance. Separated they were nothing. United, they were lethal. _I'm going to apologize_, Moon resolved, standing. She opened the door…and nearly collided with Sun.

"Oh hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied. Silence.

"I'm sorry," they both said together which made them laugh. "You first," they added in unison which made them laugh more.

"Sun, I'm sorry. I need you, we need to work together, not against each other. I'm sorry," Moon whispered.

"Me too. I've been a jerk and you're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Sun gave her a puppy-dog-eyed-look and Moon laughed as she shoved him playfully.

"Yes. Forgive me?"

"Definitely baby sis," Sun said as he ruffled her hair. She gave a mock groan and walked off towards the dining car.

"Come on," she said, "let's go find Sam." Sun followed her. Suddenly she shot her brother a sly smile.

"So?" she questioned, "think the Hunger Games have anything to worry about now that we're on the same page?"

Sun stopped walking and shot her a sly grin of his own.

"Moon, this year's Hunger Games aren't going to know what hit them."

**~…~**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any requests for anything like for a one-shot or something you wish would happen then leave it in a review. Thanks to:**

_**Hahukum Konn:**_** Glad you like Sam. I hope you liked this chapter.**

_**Arcticmist:**_** Glad you though the chapter was great and thanks for being so understanding about updates.**

_**Akatrixie:**_** Yeah Sam's annoying, but wasn't Haymitch? Thanks for the review.**

_**Renesmee AKA Ness:**_** Sorry you hate me. Hope you liked the fast update. **

_**Alone in my Thoughts:**_** Sorry I didn't mention you in the previous chapter. Hope you liked this one.**

**Please R&R everyone. Until later.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: Chapter 8 here. Hope everyone enjoys it and this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer Arcticmist. Thanks for the reviews and I still love the user name. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 8**

"You two work things out?" Sam demanded rough the moment Moon and sun entered the dining car.

"Yes. Did you work out your attitude yet?" Moon snapped back. Sam smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about Sugar, but if you're interested in me I'm flattered and you can sit right here," Sam replied while patting his lap. Sun's fist clenched as Moon's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Listen here, no one talks to my sister like that you dirt-headed, slobber-face-"

"Sun stop! One fight is enough for today," Moon said, laughing. "Besides, it looks like it's time to eat."

"Been time for over ten minutes. We started without you," Sam muttered before returning his attention to the plate in front of him. It was then that Moon noticed Laney was at the table as well, picking at a fruit salad.

"I'm glad you two could join us," she said as Moon sat next to her. Sun reluctantly sat next to Sam, shooting Moon a glare. She just rolled her eyes and settled for the same thing as Laney.

"That all you are eating?" Sam demanded while shaking his head. "Keep eating like that and you'll be a stick before you know it. Oh wait you already are."

"Very funny. Besides, the last thing I need is to gain weight," Moon replied. Sam smiled; let his eyes drift south from her face for a moment, than locked eyes with her again.

"Explain Sugar, and we'll be watching the Reaping Recaps after this. Now spill Beautiful."

"Moon and I know how to work together, almost like two parts of one body. I'm the strength and she's the speed. Get it?" Sun growled before Moon could say a word. Sam ignored him and looked down for a moment, apparently thinking.

"Best weapon you know how to use, quick."

"Swords," Moon and Sun replied in unison. Sam grinned in smug satisfaction.

"Good. Anything else boy?"

"Maces. Battle axes. Pretty much the heavier the weapon the better and I prefer close range fighting. Satisfied?" Sun muttered.

"And you Sugar?" Sam gazed at Moon steadily and it made her uncomfortable.

"Bow, knife throwing. Long distance is my specialty… would you stop staring?" she snapped after a moment. Sam just shook his head.

"All right I'm scared to, but let's here the weaknesses other than the obvious of what would happen if either of your sorry necks were caught in a situation that would require the others abilities," Sam said, finally sounding fully serious.

Both siblings looked away. Neither enjoyed talking about their weaknesses. Sun spoke first. "I'm… pretty bull headed and reckless and… I do let my temper get the best of me at times." Moon was surprised he spoke first; his pride tended to make him guard his weaknesses so that they would never be known. She realized a second later though that this wasn't the time or place for pride. Now if only she could let go of hers.

"So you don't like to listen, you rush into things without thinking what could happen and if someone rubs you the wrong way…" Sam didn't finish, he didn't have to.

"Yeah," sun growled, looking down.

"We'll have to work on that. You Honey?"

"I'm not very trusting, so working with someone other than Sun will be hard for me. It's… really easy… to play mind games with me, but I'm not as bad as I used to be and…" Moon let her voice trail away. There was one weakness she really wanted to stay in the dark.

"Out with it Honey," Sam ordered, his voice actually laced with patience. Moon felt his and Laney's gazes on her and it made her even more nervous.

"Moon." She looked up and Sun nodded reassuringly. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"I… have a hard time… preforming my best… under pressure." There she said it, all her earlier confidence gone.

Surprisingly Sam looked interested. "All right, you two got great strengths, but horrible weaknesses. Anyone with faults like those are going to die; brutally," he said, grinning. Both looked down. He was right and they knew it. "That's why one of you is going to win." In unison both looked up.

"What do you mean?" Moon demanded. Sam's grin turned into a smirk as he leaned back in his chair. She hoped he would fall.

"Simple. Your weaknesses will be your greatest weapon."

"How?" Sun questioned.

"Easy. Your sister mentioned mind games, so that's what you two are going to do. You two are going to play mind games with the rest of the Tributes, then when they're wondering who's running the show…."

"We move in for the kill," finished Moon. Sam nodded.

"Exactly, now you're beginning to act like Careers."

**~…~**

**A\N: There you go ladies and gents, Chapter 8.**

_**Akatrixie**_**: Yes, Haymitch was pretty bad. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter but I think you may be a bit confused.**

**Things are completely worked out between Sun and Moon. What he was going to do was apologize to Moon and she had the same idea.**

**I thought I made that clear but if I didn't, sorry.**

_**Hahukum Konn**_**: Sorry the chapter felt rushed :( Like I said before, blame my sis. Glad you enjoyed the chapter though. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

_**Arcticmis**_**t: Thanks for liking the chapter and this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey. This chapter is dedicated to Alone in my Thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the little surprise that comes with it.**

**Also this surprise is possible for this story because the rebellion never happened. On with the fic.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 9**

"It's a good plan I suppose," Laney spoke up, doubt filling her voice. "But how do you plan to pull it off?"

"Relax, I'll take care of it," Sam said smoothly. "And you two don't need to worry either," he added looking at the twins. "I'll teach your pathetic rears all I know." Sam said this like it was an honor. Moon rolled her eyes in unison with Laney.

Sun just stared in disbelief. "Can you not say anything nice to anyone?" he demanded.

"Yes. You have a sexy sister." Moon spat the water she was drinking out, getting Sun right in the face. "Excuse me?" she squeaked in a chocked voice, her face a deep scarlet.

"MOON!" Sun yelled at the same moment. Sam just roared with laughter.

"You…heard…me," Sam said in between laughs. "Get used to it Beautiful. In case you didn't realize, nearly 100% of the time a District 1 female's angle is sexy." This after thought was added with complete seriousness.

"Still…DO NOT EVER SAY THAT TO MY SISTER EVER AGAIN!" Sun yelled, shoving Sam out of his chair and dumping his plate on the floor.

"Boy I swear I'll m-"

"Sun, Sam, knock it off, now. We are District 1, not a pack of Mutts," Moon said, killing any chance of a fight.

"I agree," Laney spoke up. "Now, Sam, you said something about Reaping Recaps?"

"Yeah…fine, let's go," he muttered, storming out of the room. Laney took one last bite, and then followed.

"I hate him," Moon said as she stood.

"Me too, and I hate to point it out, but you were wrong," Sun replied, trying not to laugh.

"About what?"

"Only a Mutt can be that stupid and annoying sis, only a Mutt." Moon burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she said, heading to the door once her laughter ended.

"All right, let's see what the Mutt will say now." With that said both left, laughing all the way to their destination.

**~…~**

"And what is it you find so amusing Sweetheart?" Moon stopped laughing and cast Sam a haughty smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, passing him so she could join Laney. In lightning speed he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"As a matter of fact, I would," he said. Moon, for a moment, was still with shock, and then she began to squirm.

"Let go!" she ordered. Laney was barely able to restrain Sun.

"Nope. Now you be quiet, and you sit," he ordered, pointing at Sun.

"Y-"

"Sit and watch the stupid Recaps or I'll make you regret it come your time in the Arena." Sun, seeing he had no choice but to obey, sat.

"I hate you," Moon whispered as the Recaps began.

"Get used to it Sugar. Now quiet." Moon obeyed and soon the Recaps began.

She had to admit she and Sun didn't look too bad on stage and the look on Glint's face was pretty funny as he was quite literally kicked off the stage.

"Well at least you two aren't embarrassing. Pay attention to Districts 2 and 4. Those will be your fellow careers," Sam ordered.

_No, really_, Moon thought, still trying to escape.

The female tribute, Olive, from District 2 was seventeen. She was slightly shorter than Moon and incredibly slender. Her long, shiny black hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were constant slits as she regarded her District and position with cold disinterest.

"Snake," Moon murmured.

"Agreed," Sun muttered. "We'll have to keep an eye on her." Surprisingly Sam said nothing. Next a boy called Dagger was chosen and a monster of boy lunged up onto the stage daring anyone to volunteer. He definitely towered over Moon and Sun and it looked as if he many have already killed before.

"Sun…" Moon said uneasily.

"You all will have to get rid of him before the Career pack breaks up. If not, he'll slit you two's throats the first chance he gets," Sam said, finally letting Moon up.

Moon agreed, he would have to be watched closely. District 3 tributes, Spark and Melody, didn't look very impressive, but Moon doubted they would fall in the Bloodbath.

District 4, as always, provided excellent tributes in 17 year old Trident and 15 year old Aqua.

District 5's tributes looked like they could pose a challenge. After that Moon lost interest, writing off all the tributes as Bloodbath slaughter.

Then she saw District 8's male Tribute. Like her, he was eighteen, but that was where the similarities ended. He had dirty blond hair and stormy blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Sun and he gazed right into the camera with a calm ferocity that was easily visible.

"Well, well, looks like one of the underdogs is actually trying to provide a challenge this year," Sun mused committing Arrow's, as he was introduced, face to memory.

"So it does," Moon murmured. The rest of the Recaps went without interest. The anthem play and it was over.

"Well, this will be interesting," Sam murmured. For a moment he was quiet and then he spoke. "Do what your stylist tell you tomorrow; your prep team too. Don't up put a fight on anything. Get some sleep, that's an order." Without another word he left and after a quick nod, Laney left as well.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed. Night," Moon said.

"Good night sis," Sun said. She doubted it would be, but she didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to get a certain blond haired, blue eyed tribute off her mind.

**~…~**

He watched her the whole time his prep team worked their magic. Granted they didn't have to do much as she was from District 1.

There was something about her. A quiet confidence, a blush, a humbleness that he had only seen in the lower districts…in her.

Perhaps this was his second chance; his, their, saving grace. He had been pessimistic at first; doubtful, but now…. Who says rebellion has to be birthed from the belly of poverty? Apparently it can just as easily be grown in the soil of prosperity.

But he's getting ahead of himself; his first attempt failed, as did his back-up. At least they had her brother. Eyes had been on him first, but now his eyes were on her, so was her Mentor's

Well, that's all for later. Now for introductions. His prep team filed past him, finally leaving her alone. He laughed gently as she immediately grabbed her robe. Gathering his thoughts he pushed the door open and joined her in the room. She whirled around and her eyes widened.

"Hello, I do hope you've enjoyed your time here so far. Allow me to introduce myself. I am your stylist…Cinna."

**~…~**

**A/N: Well, there it is, Chapter 9**

_**Akatrixie**_**: Glad you liked chapter 8. Hope you liked this one.**

_**RenesmeeAKANess**_**: Glad you're back and thanks for the long review. Thanks for the advice and yes, I hate Sam, but in a good way, as well.**

_**Alone in my Thoughts**_**: So did you like your surprise? I hope so. Thanks for the great review!**

_**Arcticmist**_**: Glad you liked your chapter and I hope you liked this one.**

_**Chipmunk2010**_**: Thanks for reviewing chapters 6, 7 and 8. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and the Games will begin soon.**

_**LadyDM**_**: Some tributes introduced in this chapter, so yay! I know the plan is a bit confusing now, but just wait and see what happens.**

_**Hahukum Konn**_**: I'm back!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R and R and have a great day!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wooo! Chapter 10! Feels like I started this fic yesterday. This will probably be a thirty chapter story and…there will be a squeal!**

**Now on with the fic and obviously I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 10**

Moon just stared, wide-eyed. Cinna, as in thee Cinna. He had made his debut as a stylist in the 74th Hunger Games with tributes from District 12. Moon and Sun had been roughly four at the time and to this day Moon could still remember how breathtaking the costumes had been.

Many had hoped District 12 would win that year; apparently the tributes had been passionate lovers. The rules had even been changed that year so that if both tributes from the same district became the final two, both would win. Neither had made it though, dying in the final three. The winner had been a Career; the boy, Cato, from District 2.

Over the years the costumes Cinna had designed has always been stunning, but nothing could compare to his work for District 12.

"Nervous?" Cinna questioned gently, shattering her line of thought.

"Huh? What?" Moon asked, heat creeping into her cheeks. Cinna laughed and it put her somewhat at ease.

"I asked you if you were nervous. If you are, don't be. Could you remove your robe?" Reluctantly Moon obeyed and Cinna circled, looking her over, but not making any move to touch.

"You have a very beautiful body, and your hair is such a lovely length. Letting it fall naturally compliments you." Moon blushed even more, but refused to drop his gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered. Cinna smiled warmly and handed her the robe.

"You're welcome, now how about we chat over a bite to eat."

**~…~**

"Calm down, you look fantastic," Laney and Kassandra, Sun's stylist, assured at the same moment. Sun didn't' doubt that, but his costume wasn't what was worrying him.

Where was Moon?

"Such a fabulous costume…no doubt you'll get sponsors," Laney said. He really didn't doubt that.

His costume consisted of white pants tucked into gold boots and a long sleeved, loose fitting gold tunic, a white belt holding it close to his body with a sun shaped buckle. The tunic was opened a bit, showing a fair amount of his toned chest. Naturally he was also wearing his token, which according to soft spoken Kassandra, added a "tasteful" touch. Last he wore a cape over his right shoulder which stopped at his feet. On his left hip was a sword, but it was fake.

He was the perfect balance fierceness and beauty. At least, that was what his Stylist claimed. "Where are they?" he asked again, getting angry.

"Relax," Kassandra whispered. "I'm sure they'll… oh wow." Sun followed her gaze and his jaw nearly dropped.

Striding towards them was who Sun presumed to be Cinna and Moon. At least, he thought it was Moon.

Her costume was a sleeveless white dress that showed of the top half of her breasts and clung to her hips. It flared out and stopped just a few inches below her knees.

Delicate silver sandals adorned her feet and a thin silver belt wrapped around her waist; a fake dagger sitting on her right hip and to complete the costume a silver and white cape flowed down her back, held in place by a silver choker.

Her eyes were lined with silver and silver specks shone in her hair. She looked beautiful, but deadly. They were going to get sponsors, no doubt about it.

"Not bad sis. You look…sexy," Sun teased. Moon glared and smacked him.

"Just shut-up before I throw you into a pile of manure," she said as Cinna helped her into the chariot. Given they were at the bottom of the Remake Center, also known as the largest horse stable in Panem, Sun didn't doubt she meant business.

He still laughed as he joined her and got ready for the opening ceremonies. Since they were District 1, they would lead the parade which would take them to the City Circle then end at the Training Center.

"All right you two," Cinna said, getting their attention, "get ready. Show the crowd they are looking at winners!"

And with that he left, the anthem played, the doors opened, and Sun and Moon rode into the roaring streets of the Capitol.

**~…~**

**A\N: Ha, ha cliffle! ****So, if any of you are wondering, here's an idea of how thing are going to play out.**

**Chapters 11 to 13: Pre Games\Training**

**Chapter 14 to 27: The Games**

**Chapters 28 to 30: Post Games**

**Mind you, this is a rough idea, it may change. Also, there will be a sequel. Anyway:**

_**Arcticmist**_**: I'm glad you loved the twist and I'm glad I could make you laugh. I liked that quote too.**

_**RueofDistrict11**_**: I 'm glad you enjoyed your chapter and good to know you liked your surprise. Yeah, I hate Sam too. Join the club. Finnick was cool, I liked him also.**

_**Renesmee AKA Ness**_**: Yes, I'm back and things are going good right now, so thanks for asking. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Later.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: Finally, all the chapters are done being revised, and new chapters will be up soon. By the way, who has seen the movie yet? It is so awesome!** **Sadly, I don't own **_**The Hunger **__**Games**_**, just the OC's. Now, on with the fic.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 11**

Moon felt as if her heart would break out of her chest at any moment. She had been in front of crowds before, being the daughter of her district's mayor, but this was completely different.The masses of people around them were deafening and Moon was immensely grateful that the horses pulling them along weren't getting spooked. If she were honest, they were calmer than she was.

"Smile sis," Sun whispered in her ear suddenly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. It did the trick instantly; she could almost feel the confidence radiate off her brother and seep into her.

She held her head high and with a small smirk gracing her lips she waved to as many people as she could. People screamed and waved back, a few yelling her and her brother's names.

Sun was eating the attention up; flexing his muscles and winking at crowds of girls who immediately broke out into fits of giggles and squeals.

"You really better hope Flower isn't watching," Moon whispered before impulsively turning to a crowd of boys and blowing a kiss while waving. Great, she was turning into her brother.

Finally the twelve chariots filled the City Circle and the music came to an end. The horses stopped and President Steele appeared on his balcony. Moon didn't really pay attention as he gave his official welcome and said a few words; too many thoughts were running through her head. Before she knew it though, the anthem began and they were off again, this time heading to the Training Center.

"That wasn't so bad," Moon whispered. Sun nodded slightly in agreement.

"Yeah, but really, this was the easiest part. Remember what we have to do, once those Training Center doors close."

Moon's mind instantly went into a predator like mode. The Games may not begin for another three days come tomorrow, but Moon and Sun's Mind Games were about to start.

Sam had made it clear that he wanted them to cause as much discord among the other tributes as possible before the actual Games began.

"'_Be careful and real low key about it too,'"_ he had warned, _"'or this could easily blow up in your sorry faces.'"_ He was right. Done properly, this could help them big time. Done wrong, they could end up as Bloodbath material.

Finally they arrived at the Training Center and immediately they were surrounded by their prep teams, Kassandra, and Cinna.

"Fantastic job," Cinna praised quietly as he helped Moon down. "You looked amazing."

"I bet you stole all the sponsors," praised Kass as Sun jumped out of the chariot.

"Thanks," they replied in unison as they watched more tributes come in. Time to pick a target.

Moon's eyes fell on the fourteen year old girl from District 7. She was perfect. Suddenly, she saw him, the boy from District 8. He was much more intimidating in person, but also much more handsome….

Wait, handsome, where had that come from?

"Moon come on." Sun's voice broke her train of thoughts. "Time to get out of these costumes and get something to eat." Moon followed Sun and Laney to the elevator, trying to think of ways to mess with her target, when, just as they stepped onto the elevator, she felt her stomach clench and the hair on the back of her neck rise.

She whirled around and her heart stopped as she locked eyes with an intense, stormy blue gaze.

**~…~**

"Relax sis, the crowds are gone- for now," Sun teased as he entered her room without permission, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she snapped as she finished lacing up her boots. The two of them had arrived at their quarters, parted ways to shower and change into more casual clothes, and had now joined up to talk before dinner.

"Maybe. You choose a target?" Sun had decided on the Career Pack itself. He planned on learning all he could while providing a false idea of him and Moon.

"District 7, the girl. I'll start there and see how things go. What was her name again?" Sun noticed she seemed distracted, but he let it slide.

"Ivy."

"Yeah, I'll start with her, work out an 'alliance' or something. You better not screw things up on your end," Moon added suddenly. Sun rolled his eyes.

"Calm down sis, we're not going down in the Bloodbath if that's what you're worried about. That will be the lower Districts."

"Like 8?" Moon asked too quickly, immediately turning away. Sun looked at her closely. He wasn't letting it slide this time.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just remembering what you said about the male tribute from 8 when we saw him on the Reaping Recap; him looking like he could pose a challenge. I agree and I just think we should keep an eye on him."

Sun relaxed somewhat. If that was all….

"We'll run it by Master Mutt. Now come on, I'm starving. Let's go eat." Moon rolled her eyes.

"When are you NOT hungry?" she teased as she followed him out the door. Sun just laughed loudly and walked on ahead, completely oblivious to the light blush gracing his sister's cheeks.

**~…~**

"You changed out of your costume? I wanted a better look," Sam said with a pout the moment Moon entered.

"I know; that's why I changed." Moon flashed him a phony, sympathetic smile. "Sorry to disappoint."

"One day, one day Sugar," Sam muttered before he sat. Moon sat next to Sun and was mildly surprised that Kass and Cinna joined them, but she didn't object; she liked Cinna. Kassandra she wasn't so sure about; in fact, Moon thought she looked familiar vaguely, even though this was her first year as a stylist.

Last to the table was Laney. Soon the table was surrounded by Avoxes who filled glasses and set plates of mouth -watering food before them.

"All right," Sam said, getting everyone's attention, though his focus was on the twins. "You two did well, but I wouldn't really say you stole the show. Sun, your flirting with the audience got you good attention, but you didn't do enough. The moment District 2's boy saw what you were doing; he did it too, only he did it longer and better."

"Sorry," was all Sun muttered after a moment. Sam seemed pleased with his response though and turned his attention to Moon.

"And you Sweetheart, a rock could have done a better job at engaging the audience and getting attention than you. Sure, you weren't looking at your feet the whole time, but you weren't really trying to get noticed either, except for maybe one or two times."

"Sorry," she whispered, feeling disappointed. She had been so sure she had done a good job. She immediately lost her appetite and turned down the offer of more food.

"Oh well, what's done is done. So, you two pick your targets?" Sam questioned. When Moon didn't respond right away, Sun did.

"I'm going to focus on the Career pack; get all buddy buddy with them while learning all I can while also providing a false idea of me and Moon." Sam nodded.

"Good idea, you'll just have to play things careful, but since you're a fellow Career, it shouldn't be too hard. Honey?"

"District 7, the girl. She's smart, but nervous and impressionable. I could see things turning out well if things are done right." The table fell silent and all eyes fell on Sam, who appeared to be deep in thought. Finally he looked up and Moon swore for just a brief second he looked…sad?

The look quickly vanished as he spoke and Moon brushed it off as nothing.

"All right you two, come tomorrow, let the Mind Games begin."

**~…~**

**A/N: So yup, the revised Chapter 11. Anyway:**

_**RueofDistrict11**_**: Glad you like the chapter and**** as for your question about our beloved Cinna designing for District 1…I can't answer that yet because it would spoil the story, so you'll just have to read.**

_**Arcticmist**_**:**** Thank you so much for your review, they always make me feel good and encouraged. I'm s****o glad you liked the costumes. Hope you liked this chapter.****  
**

_**Taking Life's Chances**_**:**** Yay! A new reviewer and you reviewed twice! Thank you SO MUCH for all the kind things you said about this fic, I really hope you enjoy the rest.**

_**Hahukum Konn**_**:**** Thanks for th****e review and you'll just have to read to see why Cinna is now with District 1. **

_**RB**_**:**** Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading to see who will win. **

_**LadyDM**_**:**** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Well thanks for all the reviews and please don't hesitate to send in requests if you have any. I have this mostly planned out, but if there's something you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Btw, no complaining on length this time, the chapter was longer. :P**

**Until later.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I've been gone forever. I've revised the previous chapters of this fic, so check them out. I do not own **_**The Hunger Games. **_**Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**Chapter 12**

Try as she could, sleep would not come to Moon. It didn't make sense why she had a sudden case of insomnia. Sure, training began tomorrow, but that was hardly anything for her to be nervous about-she was a Career, training was second nature.

_So why can't I fall asleep_? She wondered in frustration. More minutes ticked by, and when she still didn't feel even a hint of tiredness, she sat up, punching her pillow in an attempt to alleviate her anger. Her fist sinking into the softness only made her more upset. Frustrated, she threw back the covers.

Quietly she changed into the outfit she wore after the Chariot Parade, lacing up the boot strings with nimble fingers. She slipped out into the hall desperate to leave the confines of her room; her lungs seemed to be screaming for fresh air. Her eyes fell to the stairwell that lead to the roof.

It would be quite a walk, but perhaps a visit to the roof was just what she needed. Decision made, she started to head in that direction, but something caught her eye that made her stop. Light was coming from the main room.

_What on earth?_ She wondered, creeping forward, trying to be as silent as possible. Stopping just outside the main room, she barely was able to restrain the gasp that built up in her throat. What she saw made no sense. Sam, Cinna, Kassandra were in the room talking, which didn't real bother her. What did was who they were talking _to_.

Sitting around the room were the District 3 Mentors, Wiress and Beetee, the District 7 Victor Johanna, the famed Finnick Odair, the District 12 Mentor Haymitch Abernathy, and the District 12 Stylists Portia and Peter, whom she thought also looked familiar. All she heard was quiet murmurs, then suddenly Sam spoke louder.

"All right, let's just get this over with. Wiress, Beetee, you sure no one is watching?" Beetee nodded.

"Everything is taken care of," Beetee reassured. "There is no danger of being overheard."

"Yeah, so calm down Sam," Haymitch ordered, taking a long drink from a bottle. "No one's gonna hear us so don't get your pretty little nerves all worked up." He went to take another long drink, but Sam snatched the bottle away.

"Hey!" snarled Haymitch. Sam took a long drink, spit it back into the bottle, then handed it back to Haymitch.

"You can have it back; it had your spit in it." Haymitch fell silent, but glared at Sam.

"Anyway, getting on topic," Johanna growled. She shifted her attention to Kassandra. "Well, we've worked hard to get you here, just to hear your lousy opinion, so spill it. Dose the boy got the stuff or not?"

"I suppose. By the way, whose idea was it for history to repeat itself? It wasn't cute, and who had the stupid idea to drag his sister into this?" she demanded. Her hands were clenched at her sides and Moon swore she was shaking, but she wasn't close enough to tell.

"Get used to it Sweetheart," laughed Haymitch hollowly. "You think Reapings are always fair? It's so easy to manipulate the system." He shook his head. "You have no idea how easy it is. One snap of the fingers and people you love are reaped, just like that."

"He's right," agreed Sam. "I'd say nearly 90% of that dish had Glint's name. It worked once before with you know who. We knew it would work now."

"And reaping his sister?" Kassandra hissed through clenched teeth. Moon held her breath, waiting for an answer. The reaping was rigged? Glint was reaped purposely, to entice Sun to volunteer?

_Was I reaped on purpose? Someone answer please. AND WHY THE HECK DO PETER AND KASSANDRA LOOK SO FAMILIAR?_

"No, that was pure chance," Sam finally answered. We had it rigged for his girlfriend to be reaped, than we'd see to it that she'd die in the arena. Moon getting reaped was an accident."

"But maybe it's for the best," Johanna said dismissively. "The lover thing didn't carry Peeta and Katniss to the end. Sure, trying to pass them off as lovers did get everyone into a frenzy, and we could have manipulated some type of rebellious act, but it just didn't seem real to some and that is ultimately what made Cato the winner."

"What are you saying Jo?" Finnick questioned.

"I'm saying we tried the lover approach when it was unexpectedly dropped in our laps, and it failed. But just imagine what will happen when Moon is viciously killed in the Games, and Sun wins. We even make sure that it's not a tribute that gets her. She's a Career, so we know she'll survive the Bloodbath. After that, we have our guy in the Gamemaker's Control Station keep her safe, than kill her off when the time is right. Sun will have _no one_ to blame but the Capitol, than boom, instant rebellion." The smug look on Johanna's face made Moon sick to her stomach.

These people were sitting here plotting her murder, not her potential death in the Games. Sun was goaded into volunteering, and then Flower was going to join him, and they were just going to kill her like a bug.

_That would crush Sun. And why would they want to start a rebellion? What is the rebellion for? _She thought of Kassandra saying something about history repeating itself and her blood froze. _They can't seriously mean a rebellion against the Capitol, can they? People tried that once and look what happened!_

I feel disgusting for this," Cinna said quietly. "And I don't think we can count on Johanna's plan working. I don't think we should plan on Moon being an easy kill either. There's only so much this man in the Station can do, the actual Games can only be manipulated so much. What if Sun dies? What if Moon wins?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens," said Haymitch. "But for now our focus is on Sun. Got it Sam?"

_This is unbelievable! I cannot believe these people wo-_. She felt the tickle in her nose a second too late. She sneezed before she could cover her nose and the sound seemed way too loud. The sitting room fell quiet and Sam jumped to his feet. _Uh-oh_. She tried to get away, but suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her out into the light.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Sam's eyes narrowed into lethal slits. "What are you doing here? What did you hear?" Though she was trembling on the inside, her voice was cool and detached.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go to the roof, but I saw light in here, so I came to see who was up. As for your second question, I heard nothing." For many moments, the tension in the room was so thick, Moon thought it could be cut with a knife, than Finnick came over, offering a charming smile as he took her hand and kissed it.

"And you must be the charming Moon. Marvelous costume earlier, you pulled it off stunningly," he praised. She smiled, then brought her knee up into the area between his legs; hard. Any other time, she would be weak kneed at the position she was in, but after listening to him plot her death, he was as attractive as a worm.

Grunting with pain, he fell to his knees, which caused Johanna and Haymitch to burst out laughing. Cinna quickly came over and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on Moon, you're sleepwalking again. Let's get you to bed," he said gently. Sleepwalking? She had never done that a day in her life.

"What are you-?"

"You had a sleepwalking episode on the train, remember?" Sam growled. "Now get back to bed." She turned and stormed away. Stopping outside her door, Moon sank to her knees, completely drained. A part of her knew she should turn everyone in; what she had heard sounded like a threat to the Capitol; Panem. If she was a good citizen, she'd tell the first Peacekeeper she could find.

_But I don't have proof, and if no one believes me, and they hear I rated them out, what will they do then?_ The thought made her feel fear; real, true fear as she realized she could trust no one. Not her Mentor, their Stylists; no one was a friend, she was all alone and apparently she was nothing more than a pawn in her Mentor's own Games. She remembered him telling them to play mind games with their opponents, but was that what he was doing with them?

As if her feet had minds of their own, she headed into the room across from her own. All this was way too much for her mind to process this late at night. Finally she had the tiredness she had so craved, but now she was fearful to be alone. She entered her brother's room and couldn't help but smile as she heard his loud snores.

_I take it back, I can at least trust Sun. _

"Sun? Sun, wake up," she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm? Mmm, go way," he mumbled back, still asleep. She thought for a moment, then put her lips to his ear.

"Sun, you missed breakfast and we aren't getting any lunch or dinner." Sun jolted up, looking around wildly with bleary eyes.

"What? Wh-what are you talking about?" he muttered. When she said nothing, he lied back down rubbing his eyes. "You are evil. What do you want, it's late. Go to bed." She didn't move or speak, unsure of what to say. "Moon," he whispered when she didn't leave. "Are you all right?"

"Remember," she began, "when we were little, and we'd want to sleep with mother and father when we got scared at night?" He nodded. "Remember what we'd do when we got a little older, but still got scared?" Sun for a moment was still then with a smile, pushed back the covers and made room for her.

"Come on sis," he whispered. Grateful, she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Do I want to know?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. There was no way she was going to say something to him here, she was smart enough to know that cameras were watching them.

"No, let's just get some sleep." All she wanted was to forget what she had overheard, but she knew that was an impossibility. People planning your death had a way of sticking with you, and making you wish you didn't exist.

**~…~**

** A/N: Well, chapter 12 done! Hopefully, chapter 13 should be up soon. Anyway thanks to:**

_**Hahukum Konn:**_** Thanks for the review, and sorry this chapter is waaay overdue. Just keep reading to see!**

_**Lavender Flame: **_**Yes, Laney's the escort; don't worry, I forget stuff all the time. I fixed all the mistakes I could find, and I'm glad you liked Chapter 11. Hope you like this one, and Chapter 13 should be up soon, I've been working on it!**

_**Arcticmist:**_** I'm back, and thanks for the kind words. So, when will **_**Tragedy and Triumph **_**be updated, I'm dying here!**

** Well, see you soon!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
